


Date

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're on a date, werewolf matters interfere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

You guys when i got this request i hand't watched this in forever so i binged watched some of it and i just fnished season two so please forgive me if stiles is OOC. Btw, this is in the second season, when Derek turned Issac, Erica, and Boyd, he also turned you.

This was requested by alixcharmed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stiles, where are we going?!" You asked, gripping his shoulder, maybe a little bit too hard

"Ow!" He yelped, when your claws dug into his shoulder

"Sorry" You said, loosening your grip and retracting your claws "It's your fault you decided to blindfold me though." He huffed as you guys kept walking. You could tell that you guys were outside by the air and the crunching of leaves under your feet.

"Stiles, where are we going" you asked again. Tired of walking

"Okay, we're here" He said, he went behind you to untie the bandana. After a bit it still didn't come off.

"Stiles?" you said, confused

"I can't undo the knot" he said, sheepishly. You could practically feel him blushing.

"Seriously" you laughed "here, let me" you reached back and undid the knot. you took it off and waited a second for your eyes to focus. You gasped. You were in the park. You saw this huge setup, there were two cushion type things with pillows, and a bowl of popcorn, there were pillows in other places and candles everywhere. There was this movie screen type thing with a gaming station. There were also lots of balloons. I mean lots. They were all (y/f/c), most of them them tied to trees or other stuff, but there were some that were just on the ground, probably full of air instead of helium.

"Stiles" you breathed "This is... this is amazing!" you turned around and hugged him.

"yeah, well, i just figured since we haven't gotten the time to go on an actual date, that we should, so i set this up" He said

"All by yourself?" you asked

"Well i did get some help from Scott and Allison" He said, you laughed and went over and sat down on one of the cushions. he followed and sat down on the other one. You turned so your body was facing him.

"Really Stiles, this is amazing" you said, 

"Yeah, well, i wanted to make it special" He said, suddenly you leaned forward and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and you guys moved closer. You tangled you hands in his short hair and had both hands on your waist.

POP

You yelped, startled and looked around, panting, you saw that a ballon had popped

"Stupid balloons" you muttered, even though you loved them. you looked over at Stiles who was also panting

"I don't think the balloon wants us kissing" You said, chuckling. "Come one, let's play some games"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha. I won!" you said,triumphantly

"I won the first four times though" Stiles said

"Yeah, but you're actually good at video games, i kinda suck at them" You pointed out

"True" he said, you giggled. He them stood up and held out his hand "Come on, let's go for a walk" you took his hand and stood up as you guys walked hand in hand. 

"This is nice" You said "Y'know, a break from all this werewolf stuff"

"Well, not completely considering you are one" He said

"shssssh" You said, smiling

"So how'd you get Derek to let you get out of that training thing"

"Oh, yeah, about that... i snuck out" you said. he looked at you wide-eyed

"Seriously, now he's probably going to kill me for taking you" He said,

"Don't worry, i'll protect you" you laughed. 

"mhmm" he said, you laughed more. You guys them heard a growl and stopped. You turned around to see Derek standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Derek" You said, trying to act casual. Stiles whirled around.

"let's go now"

"Fine" You sighed, turned to Stiles and kissed him. "Gotta go, unless i wanna die"

"Bye" he said, you walked over to Derek

"How much trouble am i in?" you asked

"a lot" he said

"I just wanted to go out with my boyfriend" you said

"do you also want to die" he said, you huffed

"Bitch" you muttered

"What was that?" He said

"Nothing!" you said before wolfing out and darting off.


End file.
